


Cendrillon

by Tribunny



Series: BillDip, Tomco + Beast Wirt au [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beat and Tom for comic relife between sadness, Can also find on Wattpad, Dipper Needs A Hug, It never gets better for him, M/M, OTGW and SVTFOE because i'm trash but they don't really matter, Sad Ending, World building but only slightly, angst without a happyending, this is like an AU to an AU i'll link in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/Tribunny
Summary: longest count by 3,554 words and 17 pages.





	Cendrillon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every king needs his queen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449030) by AdoiQueen. 



The lights were bright, illuminating the dance floor and guests. Twirling dancers dressed esquietly littered the dance floor. Dipper was there, at the grand party. He felt amazing. Happy. 

For the first time in a while, he felt content. 

He was just about to leave when he remembered a nagging voice “fsdkffhffasfha” 

Then the crowd parted, and out came the most beautiful man Dipper had ever seen. Okay, so he couldn’t see his features past the one eye that his triangle shaped mask let be seen. He was so beautiful, and he extended his hand for Dipper to take.

They twirled through the night. Dancing. 

Why did he feel dread?

Hsaflsdafhdo

There was that voice again…

kfhasd;fhasd;f

fjasdh;fhas;d

 

fdfh;a

kfhas;  
aksdfkl’s

fkd’hfa  
Dipper’s back hit the wood flooring of his shared foster room, having just rolled off his bed in the sudden feeling of wakefulness. His curly hair a mess and eyes blurry, the sun barely shining.

That weird dream again…

It was a dream that he never talked about, even in his most darkest of moments. It was a bittersweet dream. A dream that left him empty and dreading, but made him bounce in his step. 

It was a cruel and unusual punishment from the universe.

But contemplating his unusual circumstances and dreams could wait he had school to go to. He simply didn’t have time to dwell on dreams and hopes. If he did, he would. He liked dreams. It was the only escape from this sad world he was brought back to in California.

It was a sad fate. A car accident that left both Mr. and Mrs. Pines dead and Dipper and Mabel Pines in the mercy of a currupt foster care system. 

They were teenagers… 

They were not getting adopted…

Or at least not so easily.

They were defiantly not getting adopted together. That was made obvious when they were pulled away from each other. When they asked to go with their Grunkle Stanford and Stanley, the state did a background check. Long story short the twins could not go with them. 

So Dipper and Mabel was left in the care of the California Child Protective Services and Foster Care system. Dipper went with a woman named Emilia. Dipper didn’t know where Mabel went.

Emilia housed people. That was the best way to describe Dippers Foster Family. Dipper was small for his age and was always picked on by his foster brother Tyrone and his buddies. What was once his favorite name in the world, became his fearful vengeance. Everything he came to Emilia with, was sold. 

It was obvious she didn’t want to be stuck raising teenagers. Why when she could’ve housed adorable kids to give away to her friends who couldn’t have kids?

Dipper was scared, alone and stuck.

But there was no time for self pity, not when it was a quarter to six and he was going to be late for school.  
School was a lot less enjoyable then he remembered. At the ending of summer, he had promised Mabel he would stay by her side. He didn’t keep that promise. Back home, he had Mabel. 

Here he had an empty lunch table and few else. 

Here he had an older boy mock him. 

Here he had nothing. 

Here he was sad. 

Here he was just so lonely.

God, so lonely. 

(Author feels sad because she doesn’t remember school at foster care.)

 

Final class of the day, science. He found science to be rather fastening. I mean. Despite his teachers lack of knowledge and complete disregard of the paranormal even with the proof in science itself… Yeah… he also had really bad teachers.

Dipper sighed, awaiting the bell to ring. He was bored out of his mind and he didn’t want to think of the long list of chores that awaited him at Emilia’s. Tyrone didn’t have chores. He was never home to get anything done, but since Dipper was anti-social and had a hard time making friends he was stuck doing both his and Tyrone’s chores, the rest of the foster kids tried helping once but thought it was funnier to see the young thirteen year old struggle.

It took an hour, but the final bell rang, and Dipper got up slowly, hoping that Tyrone and his buddies would have left already.

As he was walking down the road, instead of taking the bus and risk meeting Tyrone and his buddies, a car sped down, splashing mud and dirt in his hair. As he approached his house he passed by the mail box. He wasn’t allowed to touch the mail, no doubt because Mabel sent letters. But, he needed to see if Mabel kept her promise.

So he slowly opened up the mailbox and took out the mail, quickly swiping through the envelopes. Nothing addressed to him. Bills upon bills. Except… a Manila envelope that stuck out. 

“To the eligible families around XXXXXXXX South California.” 

It was a small parchment written in green and  
“Dipper!”

Quickly Dipper stuck the letter in his back pocket. “How many times have I told you; Do not go through the mail. I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to understand!” Emilia grasped the shell of Dippers ear and pulled him towards the house. 

“Give me that!” Emilia said, yanking the white letters out of his hands, “go to your room. Don’t come out until dinner I don’t want to see you.” Dipper nodded going up to his and Tyrone's shared room. There he heard the distinct angered cry of Emilia.

He walked to his desk, pulling out the Manila envelope. 

‘To all Eligible Families around XXXXXXXX South California.’ Dipper furrowed, he lived close to XXXXXXXX, living at XXXXXXWX. Why would they want eligible families? What were they eligible for? What qualified as eligible?

He opened the letter.

‘To all Eligible Families. 

We invite you to our little gathering. We are hoping to find a suitable mate for our son, who is gay. Boys to men, it doesn’t matter as long as they’re male! 

Eligable families include: at least a son. Thats it. That’s all you need to qualify.’

This was… a pretty funny letter, half assed and beautifully satire. Dipper laughed. Maybe he would show Emilia the letter, and maybe Emilia would let him go. 

But he knew that would never happen. Once he turned in the letter, Emilia would punish him by making him stay. He threw it into his back pack.

 

 

Unknowingly he heard a distant shout of “Tom! Beast!” As someone finally read the letters they sent out.

It was nearing summer, and while last year Dipper and Mabel packed up to go to Gravity Falls, this year Dipper wasn’t given that luxury. “Guess I won’t be keeping our promise to see you this summer, Wendy,” Dipper sighed staring out the window

“Who’s Wendy, your girlfriend?” Tyrone laughed, booming along with his friends. This year, Emilia was taking Dipper, Tyrone and Tyrone’s Friends to the pool. Dipper smiled, thinking of the last time he went to a pool. Of the adventure he and Mabel went on to save Mermando from the public pool. 

Mabel…  
You know you never know how much you take for granted something until it’s gone. Maybe that’s the lesson God was trying to teach Dipper. 

The car stopped, and the public pool was in his line of sight.  
He stepped out of the car and went to get into the pool. He was just outside the pool and waited until he was certain Tyrone’s friends were out of sight. They would continue to torment him no matter who was watching. He sat at the end of the pool, as he didn’t know how to swim and scanned the pool. 

Wait, was that Mermando? “Mermando!” The boy looked backed and waved, yes, that was Mermando. “Hello Dipper! Glad to see you.”

“Glad to see you still getting stuck in public pools.” Mermando laughed, “Wheres the beauty that is Mabel?” 

Dipper looked away, not being able to meet his eyes. “Dipper? Are you okay?” Was he okay? Why did he feel guilty? It wasn’t his fault there was a car crash. It wasn’t his fault he was put up like this. Then why was there guilt?

“Dipper? It can’t be that bad.” Bad? Mermando didn’t know the half of it. He was an only child! He didn’t know the sadness of loosing a twin. Of loosing your other half.

“Dipper-”

“Our parents,” Dipper began, cutting off Mermando ‘died in a car crash. They say it was a drunk driver speeding. Me and Mabel tried getting Grunkle Stan to get custody, that didn’t go that well. Mabel and I got separated.” Mermando’s eyes widened. “Oh, sorry my friend.”

“No, it’s fine. You didn’t know.” Mermando looked heartbroken, and Dipper remembered just how deeply the merman loved his sister. “Well, You can’t stay on the past forever,” Said Mermando, flashing a bright, fake smile, “How have you been?”

“Well, I broke off the engagement with the Dolphine and decide to find Mabel. But not before I was given a mission.” Mermandio said. “What mission?” the merman put a finger to his lips, “it’s a secret. I wish to finish my mission before finding Mabel.”

They ended up staying like that, talking about everything. Dipper had to admit, it felt nice to finally be able to vent. It wasn’t perfect, but Dipper was content.

As it turned out, Dipper kept coming back to the public pool more and more. Mermando even taught him how to swim! All in all, Mermando had became a great friend to Dipper. 

After an encounter with Mermando, Dipper’s cheeks never stopped stinging from the smiling. 

One day, he ended up taking out the manila envelope. Mermando’s eyes widened. “What’s that?” “An invitation to a party for eligible males.”

“Are you eligible?”

“yeah.”

Mermnado looked towards the rest of the pool, lost in thought.   
“Mermando? You okay?” Mermando jumped as if just remembering Dipper was there, “Oh, yes my friend. It’s nothing to worry about.”

It only took a week before Tyrone would torment Dipper about his new friend. “So, whose the twink you hang out with by the pool? Your boyfriend?” Tyrone and his friend laughed. They were at home from the latest trip to the pool, Tyrone's friends staying over.

“Can’t even have standers? Has to choose you?”

“No if he didn’t have standards he would be in love with you.” Dipper snapped back. “Why you little,” 

And a punch to the eye is what he earned. 

He wasn’t allowed to go back to the pool for a week for instigating the fight. When he did, he noticed a lack of a merman. He swan around, doggy paddle, but he always felt uneasy. He decided to hang around where Mermando usually was. Etched into the tile was a message, H31b W3. Dipper got out of the water and began to examine it.

H31b W3  
HELP ME 

Dipper jumped out of the pool, grabbed his bag and ran. Ran out past the register. There was a forest, and he ran towards it. The forest was spooky and massive. “Mermando!” 

Dipper searched long and hard. He couldn’t find Mermando.

“Help!”

Dipper followed that voice.  
Dipper found Mermando, laying down, coughing violently. “Mermando,” cried Dipper, throwing himself at him, “C’mon lets get you too a pool.” Mermando shook his head, “It’s too far,” he said, as Dipper picked him up, “I wont make it.” Dipper shook his head. He wouldn’t let his friend die that easily.

Mermando coughed, trying to get water back into his gills. “Mermando, stay calm! I swear, you’ll be okay.” Mermando shook his head, “No, Dipper, listen. We mermaids, we’re magical beings, even more magical than we’re portrayed in the movies. Our bones, They can grant wishes to who ever we choose. For a price. I will give you my bones, on a condition.”

“No! Mermando your not going to die!” Dipper cried, cradling his head. “Dipper. Dipper. Dipper. We’re in southern California, close to the mainland. Your foster mom wouldn’t take us to the beach and I hate the pool. I’m going to die. Now, listen to me. 

Our bones are very magical, they can grant wishes, but only to those we choose. For a price, after all we are literally dead afterwards. I have been needing someone dead, and I believe they are coming here. I have this knife, it’s a knife of Neptune and its said to kill anything. You have to kill him. Use my bones. You’ll know who it is the moment you see him. Will you accept?”

Dipper’s eyes watered. He found a friend and as quickly, lost him. But if this was Mermando’s dying wish, and he was going to give him his bones that can grant wishes, how could he refuse? 

“Yes. I’ll help you.”

“Grazi Dipper.”

With that, Mermando’s final breath left him and his skin evaporated, leaving behind nothing but white-gold bones and a shimmer of dust. He noticed Mermando’s tail was still there, shimmering in blues and greens. He gathered the carcass in his bag, along with the tail, and headed back. 

That night they had fried fish for dinner.

A week past, and it was time for the party. The party didn’t start until 9 o’clock, but when the clock struck six Dipper had snuck out of the house and ran towards XXXXXXXX. He found the party being held in a ballroom at a community center. He took out a small bone and made a wish. I wish I looked good enough to enter this party. 

A bright light sparkled around him, so bright the thirteen year old had to close his eyes. A warm fuzzy feeling srounded him, drowning him. Dipper couldn’t breath. Did he wish wrong? Was he not the one Mermando gave his bones too?

Finally the drowning fuzzy feeling subsided, allowing Dipper to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he found his once ugly  
clothes were replaced with a beautiful blue suit. He took off the hat on his head. The original Ushanka that Wendy gave him became a Boater hat made of glass. He put the hat back on his head and sighed. 

“Our deal.” 

Yes, the deal for mermando’s bones. To kill someone. “I hope I get this over with before midnight.” He knew Emilia wouldn’t like him when he came home. He put the blade of Neptune in his inside breast pocket. He had to make this quick. 

He walked into the Ballroom. Lights danced around, emmiting a calming atmosphere, like home. It smelled like freshly baked cookies. Dancers twirled in the light. He glanced at himself in the mirror. 

His normally matted brown hair was brushed neatly and pushed back, but not enough to reveal his birthmark. A dear mask covered the rest of his identity, The mask itself looked ancient. It was white and gold flakes acted as dots around the corners. His eyes were also highlighted by the gold. 

Dark blue, gold, brown. He looked stunning, Amazing. Like a prince. He smiled. 

He walked farther into the ballroom and accidentally knocked into a man. He had on a skull mask and bowed. “Hello!”

Dipper bowed back, not trusting his voice. “First party?” Dipper nodded. “I know how it must feel, I was on my own until Tom came!” Dipper tilted his head, “Tom is Bill’s cousin!” 

“Who’s Bill?” The skull kid laughed, “That first party. Kid, he’s the host of this event.” A child tottered towards the two, a teapot on his head and no mask. “Marco! Wirt is wondering if you’ve seen Beast.” 

Marco grasped Dippers wrist and pulled him to follow the child. “No I haven’t, but I want Wirt to meet my new friend” Dipper was led to a boy with a cone hat, and once again no mask, near the refreshments table. “Wirt! Look I made a friend.” 

Wirt nodded to Dipper, an acknowledgment of his presence before turning to Marco. “Marco have you seen Beast? I’ve been meaning to ask him” the cone headed boy looked down at the ground, embarrassed “something.” 

Marco laughed, “Oh boy Tom wont be happy with that! Wirt do you even care about the consequences~ Where did my sad emo goody two shoes go?” Wirt look thoroughly embarrassed by Marco’s remarks. 

The little boy looked thoroughly confused though, “Marco, I thought Tom loved you though.”

“Old flames don’t die easily.”

“What?” Asked Dipper, who at this point relaxed against the nearest wall.

Surprisingly it was Wirt that spoke up, “Bill got engaged to Beast in order for peace, during the demon war. Then Bill went insane and killed his family then his whole race and during that time the engagement was broken.”

The music stopped and the crowd parted, out came the most beautiful man Dipper had ever seen. Okay, so he couldn’t see his features past the one eye that his triangle shaped mask let be seen. On either side of him were two other men- no, demons. The tall one had black hair and bright, white eyes all dressed in a dark black cloak with two branches sticking out of his head like antlers. The other had bright red hair and three dark brown eyes, almost like charcoal. The two other men had no masks, but the tall one’s face seemed to be surrounded in shadow, even without the help of a mask.

While both of these men were beautiful they were nothing compared to the beauty of the man in the middle. His eye was bright blue, almost white-gold. His hair was the softest shade of yellow, brighter then the sun. 

“Well, Wirt there's Beast!” Marco chuckled racing towards the red haired demon. It was only then did Dipper realize that the whole room was on the demons and that the red haired demon glared at Wirt.

Drama…

“Oh no, he’s with Tom!” Dipper glanced back, “Tom?” Wirt nodded, “the red haired demon. Things happened during the war. Tom really hasn’t been the same since the war. Especially between Tom and me.” Dipper bit his tongue, it didn’t seem like his place to ask. 

Turns out he didn’t have to ask, Greg took on informing him. “It’s because- ” The ten year old was silenced by Wirt’s hand on his mouth. “Greg! That is not our place to say!” Wirt turned to Dipper “It was a long time ago and their was a lot of things going on.”

Dipper was alright with that answer and relaxed against the wall.

The lights were bright, illuminating the dance floor and guests. Twirling dancers dressed esqisetly littered the dance floor. Dipper was there, at the grand party. He felt amazing. Happy. 

For the first time in a while, he felt content. 

He was just about to leave when he remembered a nagging voice “our deal” 

He looked up to see the beautiful man standing in front of him. It was at this moment he knew, this was the man he was sent to kill.

“Um, Wirt? May I ask what exactly did Bill do?” Wirt looked at the curly haired boy. “Other than go insane?” 

“yeah.”

“He is powerful. Can kill anyone. Many people want him dead. Not surprising, he’s a Dream Demon.” Wirt turned to Dipper, “that's why he killed the others. Theres more reasons to that I’m sure but that was a reason.”

It was no doubt anymore, Bill was the one he was sent out to kill. 

Dipper leaned against the wall, closing his eyes to knock out the loud lights and bright static of noise before he got a headache. He heard footsteps coming closer and was faced with the yellow, beautiful man. This close he was more beautiful, and he extended his hand for Dipper to take. 

Dipper shyly placed his hand to the older males and together they twirled through the night. Dancing. 

That dreadful feeling never went away.

Our deal

There was that voice still going…

You promised

Kill him

 

Kill Him

MAKE MY  
DEATH MEAN SOMETHING

Though the voice sounded and acted like Mermando, there was a layer underneath the voice that just wasn’t. A darker, uglier, more sinister. It honestly scared him. 

Dipper couldn’t bare to hear another second, he reached into his jacket right as Bill kissed the brun haired boy. “Hello again pine tree.” Eyes widened as the knife plunged into the dream demon. Of course, he was a goddamn dream demon. Of course he was a dream demon named Bill. He was Bill. 

After that it was chaos. The guards started throwing mythical objects that pierced Dipper’s Frail, weak, human body. Something held in the air, something that smelled lightly of gunpowder. But nothing truly felt like a bullet. Bills warm breath rubbed against Dipper’s cheek. Dipper’s hat fell into shards. 

Dipper’s life flashed before his eyes.

Mermando. 

Wendy.

Grunkle and Great Uncle Stan.

His parents.

Mabel.

“In a way, this sensation fills me with such joy, the deep bonds we made can surely never fail. My whole body and life feels like it's been forever changed. It’s almost like we're in a fairy tale”Mabel once said the day of their departure of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Maybe that's all this was? 

A crude fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/141460658-%F0%9F%91%91every-king-needs-his-queen%F0%9F%91%91 I helped on this. This is kinda the AU i'm going with.


End file.
